


Yes

by klutzy_girl



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), iCarly
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with Cat had never part of Sam's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sam and Cat and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Falling in love with Cat (actually, falling in love with anyone) hadn’t been part of Sam’s plan when she left Seattle and moved to California. She hadn’t planned on baby-sitting either, but at least it made her money. Cat drives her crazy ninety percent of the time, but Sam is pushing past that. This isn’t her first rodeo with weird, considering Gibby and she can deal with it. In fact, it doesn’t bother her now like it did it in the beginning. Probably a bonus of being in a relationship with Cat. And Sam’s even (reluctantly) become friends with Cat’s friends and they hang out together sometimes. She’s even found a family here; too, even though she misses Spencer, Carly, and Freddie so much that it hurts sometimes (at least they talk once a week). 

Cat never expected to fall in love with Sam either. She can be mean sometimes, but Cat’s noticed that she’s calmed down and is nicer around her. She likes it (and let it roll off her back long before they kissed for the first time). She thought Jade and Sam had something for a while, but turns out they were so similar they barely tolerated each other’s presences (Cat thinks maybe they had “hate” sex one time anyway, but neither will talk about or even admit to it). Cat knows that she and Sam work together well. Their baby-sitting business is still going really well and they fit together like a puzzle piece. When she told Sam that once, her girlfriend said she thought that was a nice metaphor. Cat is just glad she can make her smile, because that didn’t happen all that often before (unless Sam had food). It’s annoying when she finds said food in random places, but Cat has learned to accept that quirk and Sam’s big appetite. It’s actually pretty funny now. 

Sam sighed as she turned off the TV and turned to stare at her girlfriend. “So what are you thinking about, kitten?” 

“I told you not to call me that.” She couldn’t help her lips curling up into a smile, however (Sam used the dirtier version in the bedroom, which Cat loved). 

“You love it.” Sam smirked.

Cat laughed. “Yeah. And I also love you.”

“And now you’re getting sappy on me, babe. Love ya too.” Sam squeezed her hand and kissed her. Before the two knew it, they were making out on the couch.

“We should do that more.” Cat loved these rare moments of peace. They were usually always interrupted by something or somebody.

“I’m right there with ya. Now you want to go out to eat? I’ll even share dessert with you.”

“Ooh, dessert. ‘Kay, let’s go.” She stood up and went to go change in something nice.

While she was gone, Sam found a piece of chicken she had been hunting for and began to eat it. She had been craving it so fucking much, and she hated that she hadn’t been able to find it. About half an hour later, they drove to their favorite restaurant and enjoyed a nice night out.

The next day, Sam was by herself and eating some spaghetti tacos (God, she missed Spencer’s) when her phone rang. She lit up when she saw Carly’s name. “Hey, Carls!”

“Hey, Sam. What’s going on with you?”

Sam shrugged (and then smacked herself when she realized her best friend couldn’t even see her). “Nothing much. Just waiting for Cat to get home.”

“Aw, you miss her, don’t you?” Carly was just glad that Sam had found someone and was doing well in California. She missed her (and Spencer, and Freddie, now her boyfriend) a lot. She was happy with her dad, but couldn’t wait to come home in the future. She was having a great time, but was homesick.

“Shut up!” 

Carly laughed. “There’s nothing with it. Anyway, how are you doing? Good?” She couldn’t help but worry about them – especially Sam – when she wasn’t there to help with anything.

“Actually, I’m doing great. Cat and I should come visit you soon. We need to get a lot of money, though, since iCarly’s not around anymore.” She had enjoyed the trips iCarly had afforded them. She missed that and the show more than she thought possible.

“That’s really good. I’m so happy for you. It’s nice that you’re in a relationship, too.”

“Thanks, Carls. Where did I leave the pudding? I’m starving.” Sam was aware that she had just eaten several spaghetti tacos, but she didn’t care. She was still hungry.

“Never change, Sam. Never change.” Carly was amused by her behavior even though she couldn’t even see it. It was a perk of knowing Sam for so long.

“I don’t plan on it. Are you changing or what?” Sam hoped she wasn’t a different person when she returned. It would suck and she’d hate it.

“No, I’m still the same old me. I’m learning new things every day, which is awesome. I’m so glad I decided to go with my dad.” Carly didn’t regret her decision at all.

“At least you’re happy about it.” Sam couldn’t wait until the day Carly came back. She’d head straight back to Seattle on that day and bring Cat with her. She wanted her best friend and girlfriend to get along.

And that’s when Carly decided to ask the question she had been wondering for a while, but never had the nerve to bring up. “You love Cat, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Sam thought she had told Carly that before, but maybe she hadn’t. Then again, she and Cat had only said it for the first time recently.

“And she loves you?” Carly wanted to make sure that Sam didn’t get hurt by this relationship.

“Yup. She tells me every day.” And Sam surprisingly never got tired of hearing it.

“That’s good. Okay, one last question. Are you happy? Because that’s what matters to me.” All Carly wanted was for her best friend to be happy.

Sam didn’t even hesitate when she answered. “Yes!”


End file.
